Dudley Puppy
'Dudley Puppy '''is a male customer that first appeared in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition!. He is the male worker at Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info '''Dudley Donald Puppy '''is the titular protagonist of ''T.U.F.F. Puppy. Although he is still just a puppy, Dudley has the heart of a pack of full-grown dogs. He supposedly has no fear and hates wearing pants. Reared on his mother's strict morals, he was brought up strong, goodhearted, and destined to stop all badness and meanness in its tracks! Now if only he could figure it out how to follow that last rule. The first clues to Dudley's past were shown in "Big Dog on Campus." During his high school years, he looked radically different. Being very skinny with no build, wearing very large braces and glasses, and covered in pimples. It was also revealed that he was a bullied outcast. Dudley's father is also absent and completely unmentioned, leaving fans to wonder where he is although it most likely will never be explained. Gallery Dudley Puppy.png Dudley puppy wereing sunglasses.png Dudley png.png Dudley423.jpg Dudley puppy s funny face by dominiquepucca-d4ipw8r.png DudleyMov.gif Funny Scene of Denver and Elsa.png Images (10).jpg ProjectByRainbowRacoon.png Fanmade Project.png CarloMD.png Gif Final Match.gif KDCW.png A1.gif Duddle Puppy.jpg|Dudley's Profile July.png Orders Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! * Medium Cup * Fudge Brownies * Powsicle Syrup * Smooth Blend * Whipped Cream * Chocolate Topping * Blueberries * Wildberry Derps * Hazelnut Swizzle (left) * Creameo (middle) * Chocolate Chip Cookie (right) Holiday Order: New Year * Medium Cup * Fudge Brownies * Powsicle Syrup * Rainbow Cream * Wildberry Derps * Stache Sprinkles * Hazelnut Swizzle (left) Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe Edition! * Crispy Bacon Crust * Marinara Sauce * Mozerella Cheese * 20 Bacon (all around) * 12 Pepperoni (left) * 5 Yellow Peppers (right) * Well Done * 6 Slices Holiday Order: (Big Top Carnival) = WHERE'S MY ORDER!? = Papa's Bakeria Deluxe Edition! * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Cheesecake Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Meringue * Blueberries (all over) * Huckleberry Syrup (all over) * Crushed Peanuts (all around) Holiday Order: (Christmas) * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Cheesecake Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Cheesecake Filling * Meringue * Blueberries (all over) * Candy Cane Drizzle (all over) * Crushed Peanuts (all around) * 8 Gingerbread Men (outer ring) Papa's Cupcakeria Deluxe Edition! * Vanilla Cake Cupcake 1: * Black Frosting * Rock Candy * Hazlenut Swizzle (left) * Cherry (middle) Cupcake 2: * Black Frosting * Rock Candy * Hazlenut Swizzle (left) * Cherry (middle) Papa's Taco Mia Deluxe Edition! * Hard Shell with Steak * Cheddar Cheese * Tomatoes * Onions * Mystery Loco Sauce * Mild Sauce Chips: * Blue Corn Chips * Roasted Chilli-Corn Salsa. Holiday Order (Maple Mornings) * Hard Shell with Steak * Cheddar Cheese * Bacon * Hash Browns * Maple Syrup * Hash Browns Papa's Wingeria Deluxe Edition! * 4 Teryaki Wings (left) * 4 Celery (right) * Marinara Sauce Dip) Holiday Order: (Thanksgiving) Where's my order = WHERE'S MY ORDER!? = Papa's Pancakeria Deluxe Edition! Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Workers Category:Customers Category:Heroes